


Can you be a troublemaker?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Course I can.





	Can you be a troublemaker?

Our tale starts in a corridor in Hogwarts during class time, Peter Pettigrew and his boyfriend Peeves are scheming.

Peeves smiled. "If you're up for it, we can chase Filch out of his office or put glue on a Professor's chair."

Peter grinned. "Sure."

Peeves smirked. "Can you be a troublemaker, Petey?"

Peter beamed, "If you can, then so can I."

Peeves said, "Sometimes I think my influence is making you more of a troublemaker."

Peter stated, "So what if it is? I like being a troublemaker."

Peeves replied, "I'm glad."


End file.
